


Five things Mina said

by ukogichun



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, mihyun best friends, mihyun still strong okay, saida wow, superstar casts lmao, surprise !! the ending !! kinda hurts !!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukogichun/pseuds/ukogichun
Summary: There are five things that Mina said to Dahyun before she left but Dahyun forgot the fifth one.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Five things Mina said

**Author's Note:**

> hello mihyun shippers/seraphims/birdnation pls don't hunt me after you read this story :D 
> 
> but seriously I'm not joking with what I'm going to say next, enjoy the fuff !!

_There are five things Mina said to Dahyun_ before she left going home to her hometown for a vacation. She’s staying in Kobe, Japan for 2 months because her grandmother just misses her and her brother so much (who couldn’t resist grandmas?).

**First is that don’t forget to wake up early.**

Mina knows Dahyun is a heavy sleeper that even if you smash her with many pillows she won’t wake up or even if you pinch her cheeks or tickle her or speak in megaphone just to wake her up. Sometimes all you have to do is pour a really small amount of cold water just to wake her up.

Dahyun and Mina just live next door so every morning Mina finds a way to climb up to Dahyun’s room and wake her up (Dahyun’s mom doesn’t mind at all). So when Dahyun wakes up Mina is the first thing she saw in the morning, she’s literally living every Mina’s admirer dream.

Even if its raining or its snowing, Mina always find a way to Dahyun’s room. Even if they had a fight Mina will always be the first one to say sorry the moment Dahyun wakes up. Mina’s day isn’t complete when she didn’t wake Dahyun up, it already became her habit or her own duty.

_Why is Mina doing this anyway?_ When they were seven, Dahyun didn’t wake up in her bed so they brought her to the hospital but the doctor said that there is nothing to worry about, Dahyun is just a heavy sleeper, so the doctor gave them a tip if Dahyun won’t wake up with a little old water might as well bring her to the hospital again. The doctor said that there is nothing to worry but Mina worries more than Dahyun’s parents, this is why she made herself a promise that she’ll be the one who’s waking her up.

While Mina is away she wonders if Dahyun got to wake up in time but Dahyun assures that she does and sometimes Dahyun lies because these days its really getting hard to wake her up at the same time it's hard for her to fall asleep but she doesn’t tell Mina anyway. There is nothing to worry about, Dahyun is fine.

2 weeks later after Mina left for her vacation Dahyun met a girl who just moved next door to them. (so Dahyun’s house in the middle of Mina’s and the new girl). She is so pretty that Dahyun couldn’t even breathe, every time the girl smiles Dahyun can feel her heart jumping in excitement.

Her mom noticed that the daughter of their new neighbor loves to go out for a walk every morning, Dahyun thought that if she’d wake up early she’ll have a chance to walk with the girl or even talk to her. Dahyun made a decision, from now on she’s really making herself wake up early.

_3 more weeks and Mina is going to see Dahyun again._

**Second is that always check the food that you eat.**

When Dahyun eats she doesn’t mind checking it at all but good thing Mina is there to make sure it's safe to eat. Dahyun is allergic to nuts. When Dahyun was 6 she once ate a chocolate bar that contains a lot of nuts and the next thing they know Dahyun started itching and it developed rashes and then she couldn’t breathe. They immediately brought her to the hospital and then that’s the day they found out Dahyun is allergic to nuts.

There’s a hilarious story during their first ever high school field trip. Dahyun ate the chocolate that the stranger gave to her (after helping her with some stuff to carry all the way to the taxi, Dahyun was a certified girl scout herself) but it turns out that it has nuts in it, her allergic reaction triggered on their way home, the whole class went into chaos as they witness Dahyun’s life and death situation so they have no choice but to make a stop to a nearby hospital. So they arrived back at their school pass 12 am and their parents don’t have a single clue about what happened to them.

How ironic because Dahyun loves chocolate so much but most of the chocolate products contain nuts, so when buying chocolates always check the ingredients of it, not just once but twice.

Sometimes or almost every day Dahyun goes beyond the rules and always take the risk of eating chocolates without checking if there are any nuts and in the end only causing her in trouble and endless scold from her mom. But sometimes Mina is there to save the day, she would come up a lot of excuses like “the ingredient was so unreadable” “the pack didn’t have an ingredient for it” “I made Dahyun eat it” and Dahyun’s mom would believe Mina in a second.

_How could Dahyun live without Mina beside her? Dahyun sure misses Mina already._ But she forgets the fact that she misses Mina now that the new girl next door is really getting all of her attention. Its been weeks and she hasn’t told Mina about her ‘little crush’ to this new girl.

Dahyun is good at socializing with people (she’s the vice president in their class and Mina is the president, so when it comes to socialization in class Dahyun handles it) but for now she doesn’t know how to approach the new girl first. It feels like for the first time in her life she’d rather eat nuts than go talk to this girl and in fact it’s the first time she’s nervous into approaching girls first.

Dahyun closes her eyes and waits for a sign. _She’s seventeen and she still believes in these kinds of stuff._ Dahyun’s phone rang, Mina is calling her.

**_“hi dahyun-“_ **

_“sHOULD I GO FOR IT OR NAHH??”_

**_“go for what? It sounds like a bad idea so nah”_** Dahyun pouts at Mina’s answer, she’ll just take this as a sign. Dahyun decided that she’s gonna approach the girl in some other day.

_2 more weeks and Mina is going to see Dahyun again._

**Third is that always call me in any free time you have, I don’t care what you are doing but just call me because I want to listen to your sweet but kinda annoying voice.**

Mina has no good explanation of saying this to Dahyun but maybe its because deep inside her she has some hidden feelings towards her best friend that is really hidden that even Dahyun cant notices it.

Mina is in love with her best friend Dahyun.

They were fourteen when Dahyun did something that made Mina realize that _“I want to be with this person forever”_. They were quite young but Mina already knows the meaning of love.

****

_Is that every time you look at her everyone around you disappears and she’s the only person you can see._

_You'll feel something weird in your stomach and they call it ‘the butterflies in your stomach’ but you can also feel this every exams or knowing your scores from your exams._

_You feel like the world has its sense just because her presence is there._

_You feel like looking at her is like looking at everything you ever wanted._

_And when every time the two of you touch there’s a great flow of electricity through your whole body._

But Mina has the simplest meaning of what love to her is, its Kim Dahyun. 

They were fourteen when one of Mina’s pets died. Mina was so devastated about it that she didn’t go to school for a week or even go out of her bedroom, that was the only week Mina didn’t do her job as Dahyun’s personal alarm. But Dahyun gave rays of sunlight to her dark world, Dahyun did everything just to make her happy. She was the only one she allowed to go inside her room and give her food although Dahyun’s way is through her window (Mina goes through Dahyun’s window too so it’d be fair if Dahyun does it too). Dahyun tells her funny stories or even does silly stuff just to hear Mina’s laugh or see her smile again.

And one of the days in that week, Dahyun said something before she left Mina’s room. “Mina please get better already. Please always remember that I’m just here for you. We’ll get through this together. Because I am always with you and I can’t imagine my life without you by my side”

Those were Dahyun’s words of comforting Mina but for Mina she felt something different Maybe that’s the moment she decided to keep Dahyun in her heart forever and ever.

Mina loves Dahyun ever since they were 14 and until forever. She wonders when she’s gonna tell Dahyun all of this. For the slightest, she hopes Dahyun feels the same too.

(Dahyun did call Mina every night or every free time she has while Mina was away)

_1 more week and Mina gets to see Dahyun again._

**Fourth is that always be friendly but not too friendly.**

Dahyun is sure friendly. She’s not the type that every kid from the neighborhood would get scared every time someone mentions her name but instead, she would get some praise when someone talks about her. _“oh I remember she gave me candy when we were kids” “she always lets me borrow her toys” “she always shares her chocolates and it was yummy” “Kim Dahyun is good everybody wants to be friends with her”_. The whole neighborhood loves Dahyun.

Aside from Mina, Dahyun also has some other friends on the same street they are living - _Son Chaeyoung, Chou Tzuyu, Kim Yerim, Jeon Somi, Kim Jiwoo, Choi Hansol, Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung, Jung Wooseok_ , _Kang Hyunggu, and Adachi Yuto_ \- they are some of the kids she grew up playing with when Mina is not in the mood to go out and play (Mina also knows them because sometimes Dahyun drags her with them just to play tag). Also while growing up she also grew up with unnies around the neighborhood that watched them playing – _Kim Jisoo, Park Jihyo and Son Seungwan._ They were a bunch of troublesome kids but the unnies are in much trouble if they didn’t watch the kids play. Their unnies are now graduated from college and now has a job but in their heart, they won't forget their days that were spent watching the kids play.

Dahyun has an older brother at her house, _Kim Seokjin_. They sure do love each other but also fight a lot when their parents aren’t watching them.

When Dahyun remembered Mina said this she finally decided to approach the new girl in their neighborhood.

It was a little hard at first because it seems like the new girl doesn’t understand Dahyun at all then it turns out that she came from a foreign country, the same country as Mina, Japan.

What Dahyun did is she just used simple Korean words or English words but then she had a better idea, she also use her Japanese skills that she learned from Mina. The new girl was a bit impressed by how Dahyun speak Japanese so she explained that she got it all from her Japanese best friend.

Now they tell finally tell each other names. Kim Dahyun. **Minatozaki Sana.**

After that night they became really close because Dahyun teaches Sana Korean during her free time (meanwhile Dahyun forgets to call Mina). Dahyun and Sana spend time together during the day and until the night, her other friends in her neighborhood are jealous of it. (well as long as the girl Dahyun is hanging out with is Mina they don’t mind but this time its not Mina).

Mina doesn’t know all of the things that are happening now in their neighborhood now that Dahyun calls her less. Mina wonders why Dahyun rarely calls her these days.

_But it doesn’t matter at all because Mina is going home tomorrow, she’s going to see Dahyun again._

****

[The day of Mina’s departure]

Mina woke up Dahyun the earliest she could ever wake her up. 4 am. Mina wants Dahyun to help her fix some of her stuff and get ready _or in other words, she just wants to be with more with Dahyun longer._ Dahyun doesn’t have a problem in it, she also wants to see Mina more before leaving for her vacation.

So Dahyun fixes her stuff while Mina is taking a bath ( or more like just making Mina’s stuff messier than ever, but in Mina’s eyes, that’s fine). Their flight is at 11 am to they should be at the airport at 9 and it's still 7, she still has more time to talk with Dahyun.

When Mina’s father is already putting their stuff on the car that’s the time when Dahyun got so emotional. At first, she was just stopping her tears but when Mina asked her if she’s okay Dahyun cried like a river at Mina’s shoulder. Mina is just going for vacation but this is the first time Mina is going on a vacation for that long (not to mention Dahyun cries every time Mina goes out for a vacation), Dahyun is not used with this long distance stuff. She hates being separated with the person she ever wants to spend her every day with and it pains her.

“hey I’m just going for a vacation okay?” Mina tries to calm Dahyun giving her light pats to her back. “seriously stop crying or I won’t come back anymore” Dahyun cries harder and Mina just laughs.

“you will really miss me ey?” Mina teases Dahyun, her gummy smile is showing. Dahyun suddenly breaks the hug and wipes her tears.

“oh of course not why would I”

“you bitch-“

“BUT I WOULD REALLY REALLY MISS YOU!!” Dahyun went back into hugging into Mina and then crying. Since when did Dahyun become so emotional like this?

The last time Dahyun became an emotional train wreck was when that one time Chaeyoung accidentally stepped on Dahyun’s still growing plant and it died. Dahyun didn’t talk to Chaeyoung for days and cries every time she sees a plant. Mina doesn’t know if she’s gonna laugh or be worried at Dahyun’s situation that time but what’s important is that they got through it, thankfully Chaeyoung thinks of giving Dahyun a box of chocolate in secret (they would be dead if Dahyun’s mom found out) and that’s where their almost-friendship-over went back to normal. 

“but listen I have five things to tell you first” Mina’s dad is already announcing that they are leaving in a few minutes. “hey Dahyun listen” Mina held both of Dahyun’s cheeks.

“okay go say it” Dahyun looks cute with her squished cheeks and puffy eyes.

**“First is that don’t forget to wake up early!”** Dahyun closes her eyes but still listens. **“second is that always check the food that you eat”**

“sure I’m not that careless though-“

**“Third is that always call me in any free time you have, I don’t care what you are doing but just call me because I want to listen to your sweet but kinda annoying voice.”** Mina pinch Dahyun’s nose and she regret it right after, there were sticky fluids that came out but she wiped it to Dahyun’s shirt.

“ **Fourth is that always be friendly but not too friendly.”** last night there were some rumors going around that there will a new family transferring around the neighborhood, what excites Mina is that they are Japanese. Mina hopes that if ever they are here (and they are still on vacation) Dahyun should become friends with her.

Mina’s family is already on aboard in their car, her brother gestures her to already come in but Mina ignores because she’s not yet done with Dahyun.

“I think they are already calling-“ Mina covers Dahyun’s mouth as she’s not yet done with what she's saying.

“ **Fifth and the last is that wait for me okay? and don’t you dare-“**

“MINA GO INSIDE THE CAR ALREADY! YOU CAN CALL DAHYUN ANYTIME THOUGH!” Dahyun was distracted with what Mina’s father shouted to Mina so she didn’t clearly hear what Mina told her until the last words.

“…remember all of these okay?” Mina said then she kissed Dahyun’s cheeks and finally run into their car. _She almost forgot how to open the car because she was so nervous after she kissed Dahyun on the cheeks, her cheeks were turning pink and she won’t let Dahyun see it._

When the car is already going, Mina opens her window and waved bye at Dahyun, she’s still there standing right where Mina left her and kissed her.

_Maybe Dahyun was stunned with the kiss as well._

…

Mina is back in Korea. She already imagines Dahyun running towards her for a hug and of course the smile that she misses the most, her favorite.

The moment she stepped out of the car she can already hear the incoming footsteps towards her and she prepares for a great hug.

“MINAAAAAA!” Dahyun jumps to Mina and they both fell on the ground. Mina just came home and what she receives from Dahyun was back pain. “MINA I HAVE EXCITING NEWS TO TELL YOU!”

Mina smiles, _she’s glad Dahyun remembers_ “me too Dahyun” Dahyun assisted her on standing up.

This is the moment that she’s been waiting for she’s finally confessing her love to Dahyun.

“Mina I think I have a crush on our hew neighbor” Dahyun whispers to Mina.

From that moment Mina felt like she got splashed by cold water as her heart is slowly shattering. Mina wishes to unhear what Dahyun said.

“Dahyun did you forget?”

“Forget what-“

**Fifth and the last is that wait for me okay? don’t you dare have your heart taken by someone else while I'm away because I will be the one who’s going to do that.**

_There are five things that Mina said to Dahyun before she left but Dahyun forgot the fifth one._

****

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY SAIDA DAY HAHAHAHAHAHA *le runs* hello sprites i love y'all <3 and my dear seraphims once again don't kill me.
> 
> anyway i was listening to Pentagon's shower of rain while writing this so i guess that's the reason why this story is angst <3


End file.
